Starved to Death
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Alors quand son regard croisa celui du rat, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une folie meurtrière. Il avait atrocement faim d'un coup, faim d'une vengeance qui lui pesait depuis des années peut-être, la notion du temps lui était étrangère.


**NA** : Voici ma toute première publication ici, c'est un peu flippant, de plonger comme ça dans l'inconnu. Cette histoire m'est venue en tombant sur l'image que j'ai utilisée pour illustrer ma fanfiction. J'avais envie d'écrire sur Sirius, mais un Sirius un peu fou, totalement dérangé même, et l'inspiration est tombée d'un coup, un soir. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce récit et ma vision de ce Sirius un peu angoissant mais que j'aime malgré tout. Bonne lecture à vous !

Et un énorme remerciement à Laura la superbe pour son regard, ses conseils et le temps qu'elle m'a consacré !

Attention, la scène que je décris peut être un peu dérangeante pour les âmes sensibles, je préfère prévenir

* * *

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé.**

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé** et son mental en était légèrement affecté. Son physique, c'était certain. Ses os transparaissaient à travers ses habits de bon à rien, on devinait chaque détail de son misérable squelette derrière ces tissus de coton délabrés. Sa peau cireuse était si tendue qu'il passait volontiers pour un cadavre. Il exhibait sans honte chaque vertèbre de sa colonne au passager inopportun_._ C'était vraiment ignoble de faire ça, il aurait fallu le lui interdire.

Le reste n'était pas plus agréable à regarder. Les traits de l'homme étaient creusés, il était cerné, c'était laid. Ses longs cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés, dégueulasses ! Ses ongles étaient devenus noirs, ses dents jaunes, son front ridé. Le Magnifique avait disparu, laissant place au Charogne.

Et il était là, au milieu de sa cellule, et complétement las, étalé sur le sol dur. Il respirait péniblement.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé.**

Après tant d'inactivité, il lui était devenu difficile de bouger, ne serait-ce d'un millième, un de ses membres défigurés. Et puis, à quoi bon finalement ?

Il passait son temps à demeurer, demeuré, les yeux en l'air, fixant le vide. Les sourcils froncés, on devinait que quelque chose le tracassait, qu'il s'évertuait à trouver la solution d'un problème mathématique qui n'en finissait paset lui torturait l'esprit, qu'il s'infligeait l'immobilité tant que tout ne serait pas en ordre. C'était un homme tourmenté, évidemment.

Finalement, un mouvement. Cela faisait longtemps. Il étala sa salive sur des parties accessibles de son corps, pour en nettoyer la crasse. Mais dans le même temps, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il s'y était fait à la saleté, à la puanteur du lieu, et à son odeur, toute aussi pestilentielle. Il se plaisait dans cet état déplorable. Il était à sa place, souillé et délaissé. Il cracha à nouveau dans ses mains, mais cette fois pour se servir à boire. Enfin pour se donner l'illusion.

_Comment ne pas abhorrer comme un monstre affreux, comment ne pas fuir comme un spectre hideux, un homme de cette espèce, s'il était possible qu'il n'existât jamais_ (1)

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé.**

Mais cela ne lui était pas d'une importance significative. C'était un homme fort, un résistant et il était immunisé depuis bien longtemps à la douleur du corps.

Un Détraqueur s'invita dans sa cellule. _Mais bien sûr, cher ami, je t'en prie, assied__s__-toi à côté __de moi et discutons un peu._ Il rit. Mais cela ne devait pas satisfaire ce visiteur indésirable qui s'empressa d'ôter le malheureux sourire, s'il n'eut jamais réellement existé. Alors, la routine reprit, sauf que cette fois, il décida de ne pas se transformer. Il affronterait la bête directement. Il fallait bien casser la monotonie de la vie de temps à autre... quel rebelle il faisait ! Un jour, on le féliciterait d'avoir autant lutté contre ces Immondices, il le savait. Il l'espérait. Au fin fond de son esprit, les très rares moments où il reprenait le contrôle total.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé**. Et le froid n'eut aucun mal à le posséder. _« Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? »_. _BOUM_, l'explosion. Il la connaissait par cœur cette scène. _Paf_, le sourire vainqueur. Il l'envisageait avec autant de dégoût à chaque fois. _Pouf_, le doigt qui tombe. Mais il était impuissant, à nouveau. Et _pif_, la transformation. L'effroi était le même. _Hahaha_ le rire dément. C'était sa fin. Et _hop_, changement de scène. Celle-là était la pire. Godric's Hollow dans les ténèbres. Elle était étendue par terre_,_ sa Lumière désormais éteinte, écrabouillée sur le sol ;la Braise étouffée, en larme l'Héritier adoré. Lui ne pleurait plus. Il s'était trop usé à ce genre de pratique au tout début, il avait fallu y mettre un terme. Pour survivre et ne pas sombrer complètement dans les eaux troubles et agitées de la démence. Tiens, aujourd'hui_,_ les souvenirs allaient plus loin encore. Il voyait la Folle maternelle crier des énormités, et l'autre, le graisseux, qu'il envoyait à la tombe. Malgré tous ces visages cauchemardesques, un seul captait son attention. Obsession maladive.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé.**

Mais ce qui le dérangeait plus que la faim, c'était le rat. Alors_,_ il ignora les grondements de son satané estomac et se remémora les détails, comme chaque jour depuis un siècle. Et il prépara sa vengeance, toujours la même, qui prenait un visage différent selon les périodes. Par exemple, cette fois, il était d'humeur encore plus noire, atteint d'une démence inquiétante et dangereuse. C'était l'effet des Détraqueurs ; cela faisait belle lurette qu'il ne les avait pas affrontés en tant qu'homme. Faut croire qu'il était particulièrement valeureux ce jour-là, ou totalement dérangé. Aujourd'hui donc, il avait le traître à ses pieds, suppliant et soumis. Mais Sirius le relevait avec force et il lui coupait tous les doigts, un par un, puisque l'autre semblait apprécier ce procédé-là. Il l'humiliait, profondément. Il le traitait plus bas que terre. C'était violent, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il en faisait, c'était dégoulinant de sang et insupportable de cris. C'était terrible mais alléchant dans l'esprit du Désespéré.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé** et, à l'ombre du coin, des couinements retentirent. Il sourit maladivement.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé**. Alors quand son regard croisa celui du rat, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une folie meurtrière. Il avait atrocement faim d'un coup, faim d'une vengeance qui lui pesait depuis des années peut-être, la notion du temps lui était étrangère.  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai... N'était-ce pas là un mirage de son esprit troublé ? Comment en être sûr ?  
Il s'empara brusquement du rongeur, se relevant après des années d'immobilité, un repos infini, vif comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le penchant prédateur de l'homme inanimé devenu chien fou. L'animal couinait d'un air imbécile, apparemment surpris de la tournure des événements. Il gigotait dans les mains du prisonnier, il se tortillait, pris d'une immense frayeur. Mais ça l'excitait plus que tout lui, il avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il s'amusait à observer l'animal se débattre et prenait un plaisir malsain à lui donner de temps à autre l'illusion de la liberté, le tenant simplement par lebout de la queue. Quel doux spectacle, la panique de l'animal piégé qui se sait condamné ! Il luttait pourtant, il n'abandonnait rien, le parasite. Après un certain temps à jouir de son nouveau jouet, après l'avoir balancé de droite à gauche telle la pendule d'une ancienne horloge, le prisonnier abrégea son apparente souffrance et le mordit, de toutes ses forces, déchirant la tendre et bonne viande. Le sang gicla, à foison, coulant sur son menton, décorant son long cou, coloriant ses tatouages et ses dents jaunies.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé**. Et la chair de l'animal le ravit plus qu'autre chose. Malgré sa texture un peu pâteuse, le goût gênant du sang, la présence indésirable de poils dans sa bouche, elle avait un gout exquis – meilleure encore que tout ce qu'il avait gouté jusqu'alors. C'était tellement bon que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
Les cris du rongeur étaient devenus stridents. Il fallait les taire, complètement. Son ventre l'encourageait en grommelant. Alors il l'engloutit, jusqu'à la queue. Finalement la torture avait été plus brève que prévue.

**Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé**, et il était désormais rassasié. Jamais festin ne lui avait paru si délectable. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il s'endormit apaisé.

* * *

1) — (Érasme, _Éloge de la folie_, 1509, Traduction de Thibault de Laveaux en 1780)

Merci à vous d'avoir lu !  
Alors, votre avis ?:)


End file.
